The game of golf as it is known today originated from a game played on the eastern coast of Scotland during the 15th century. It was, and for centuries remained, a game of the affluent for it was they who had the means to afford the handcrafted equipment required to partake in the sport and the luxury of time in which to play. With the industrial revolution, however, came the large-scale production of metal club heads, shafts and balls and a consequent reduction in the cost to acquire same. The sport became accessible to the general populace and its popularity rapidly grew. [A History of Golf since 1497 at www.golfeurope.com/almanac/history/history3.htm]
As is described at Business Reference Services, Library of Congress [www.loc.gov/rr/business/BERA/issue3/golf.html+golf+industry+sale+stati . . . ], amateur participation in golf has been increasing in the United States since 1985. In 1985, approximately 17 million golfers in the United States played over 414 million rounds of golf at over 12,000 facilities. That number had increased to over 27 million golfers playing almost half a million rounds at almost 16,000 facilities by 2003. Revenues generated from the retail sale of golf related equipment such as bags, balls, etcetera were $2.5 billion in 1990 and by 2002, had climbed to over $3 billion.
As is evidenced by the above-referenced revenue statistics, the golf industry has become heavily commercialized. Product branding, through the placement of corporate logos on promotional golf accessories such as golf tees and balls which are intended to be given away, is commonplace.
In addition to its rapid growth in overall popularity, golf and, more specifically, the act of engaging in a game of golf with others has, in the commercial setting, evolved from mere recreation to a place for doing business. Jonathan B. Weinbach of The Wall Street Journal reported in his Jan. 11, 2000 article,                “As golf continues its transformation from province of the wealthy to mass pastime, a growing number of major U.S. companies—including Marriott Corp., International Business Machines Corp. and Merrill Lynch & Co. Inc.—are sending young executives to “business golf” experts to learn the art of selling themselves on the fairway. The rationale: Rounds of golf are now the “martini lunches” of a generation ago, so companies need salespeople with social graces and tactical savvy on the links.” [www.theglobeandmail.com/series/golf/business/20000111.html]        
Golf is considered by networking experts to be one of the single most important activities for a business be it for negotiating deals, procuring new clients or expanding contacts. [Ottawa Business Journal, May 10, 2006 at www.ottawabusiness.com] It has become a useful tool for initiating contacts, acting as an ice-breaker. With golf forming a common bond of interest between two or more individuals, a basis upon which a business relationship can develop is thereby created and fostered. The hours spent together on the links allows players to acquaint themselves with the personal likes, dislikes, interests and histories of their fellow players, which information may prove useful in future dealings, as well as providing the players with an opportunity to form assessments of their golfing partners.
Golf has a well-established reputation as being a game of etiquette and finesse. The manner in which a player conducts himself on the golf course can communicate much to those with whom he is golfing. When those individuals are prospective clients, business partners or referral sources, they may during the course of the round learn about that player's attitudes, approach to business, and to life. Not surprisingly, golf etiquette, a skill which is said to be learned, practiced and respected, has been likened to the customs practiced in business. [www.GolfIncline.com]
One such rule of etiquette involves the procedure to be followed when putting on the green. As is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,103, it is a practice in the game of golf to allow a player whose ball lies farthest from the hole on the green to putt first. As another player's ball may lie on or close to the anticipated path of the furthest ball, the rules of the game allow for the closer player to mark the location of his or her ball temporarily with a marker which will not impede the travel of another ball if that other ball passes over the marker. Many players place a dime or other small, flat object such as a button at the location of the temporarily removed ball to mark its location until the ball is returned to play. The golfing industry has developed a number of specialized markers for such use.
One such specialized marker is a marker which is removably mounted to a golf glove. As is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,776, a number of years ago, golf glove manufacturers began to sell gloves which had a removable ball marker attached by means of a “snap” connector to each glove. The glove is equipped with a female receptacle or socket, and the marker has a corresponding male fitting or stud on its back.
Such snap-on ball markers, when sold with the corresponding glove, commonly bear the logo or insignia of the golf glove manufacturer. The appearance of such brands on snap-on ball markers is, for the most part, commonplace in the golfing industry and, consequently, unremarkable. Such non-distinctiveness may prove to be problematic where two or more players in a golfing party are wearing gloves made by the same manufacturer, each of which gloves are fitted with markers bearing that manufacturer's logo. The problem may be compounded if the players all belong to the same golf club and hence likely shop for gloves in the same pro shop, thus ending up with the same brands of gloves and, consequently, identical markers. If two or more of these players have occasion to use their matching ball markers on the green at the same time, it may become difficult for them to determine which marker was placed where by which player which could result in an awkward situation for the subject golfers. Hence, should one such player be seeking to curry favour with his carefully selected golfing partners, the player may find himself at a decided disadvantage. Rather than delivering a well-rehearsed, smooth and polished business presentation and showing a commensurate command of the game of golf as planned, the player, because of the confusion resulting from the use of identical, nondescript ball markers, may suddenly find himself or herself not entirely in control of the game and perhaps, at worst, flustered and embarrassed in front of those the player wants to impress.
In addition, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,947, the markers designed for attachment to golf gloves are usually small and, in many instances, may be left on the green unintentionally or dropped prior to being replaced into the glove receptacle thereby becoming separated from the glove indefinitely. Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,103, issued to Sihn on Oct. 29, 1996 which describes a Golf Ball Marker preferably formed entirely of a precious metal, such as ten to eighteen karat gold, and may include one or more settings precious stones on the upper surface thereof. Alternatively, Sihn teaches that the marker may be formed primarily of a less costly base metal and plated with a precious metal, as desired, or that the upper periphery of the marker preferably includes a plurality of facets therearound, with the precious metal and stones and the faceted edged providing a brilliant and highly reflective marker from virtually any angle or position. Sihn describes that the substantially spherical protrusion extending from the bottom surface serves to secure the marker on the green, and also serves to secure the marker to an article of apparel as an ornamental jewelry articles when not in use as a ball marker.
The loss of snap-on ball markers is a common occurrence which results in the glove owner being left with a golf glove which has no snap-on ball marker, only a female receptacle looking for a mate. This loss, in turn, means that the player, who may by now be in the middle of an important golf game with prospective clients or a prospective employer whom the player wishes to impress, must now seek alternative means for marking the location of his golf ball on the green, such as fumbling through pockets looking for loose change. This, of course, defeats one of the primary reasons which motivated the player to purchase the golf glove in the first place, namely, to convey, by having a readily accessible ball marker to hand, an air of preparedness and mastery of the situation. Such unseemly fumbling, however, may have an opposite impact upon the individuals with whom the player is golfing, and is endeavouring to impress.
The failure to have made provision for the loss of the snap-on marker, which is a reasonably foreseeable event, may be considered by these golfing partners to reflect poorly on the player's perceived aptitude for planning for contingencies, including then by inference, those in business. That is, the golfer's fellow players may, for example, consider such an incident to be indicative of a failure to anticipate and to make appropriate provision to avoid such perceived failures, the antipodal message to that which the golfer was intending to convey. For the fellow players, who are not only playing a round of golf but are also assessing the business acumen, poise and finesse of their fellow golfer as a prospective supplier, partner or other business associate or employee, such lack of preparedness may, in their minds, have a significant negative impact on their assessment of the golfer's candidacy for the subject project or position.